


radio silence

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, idk what to tag im sorry my dude, ish??????????????????, mention of deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: He’s asked Jaebum about that a couple of times, but he never gets a reply. Radio silence.Sometimes, Jaebum opens his mouth, says, “They-”





	radio silence

Being with Jaebum felt almost as if he was home, back with his lovely mother and father, enjoying his time with his friends who understood what he was talking about, like he wasn’t in a foreign country for the sake of less expenses and the goddamn company’s wish. Jaebum felt almost like home.

There is a language barrier between them, of course, Jaebum doesn’t have any idea about a letter in Chinese (or even English, for that matter), and Jackson is still learning Korean. He knows a few basics, since he started learning it a month before they transferred to South Korea, but it’s minimal, just some greetings, thanking, some honorific, that’s it. He mixes words up, a lot of Korean words sound similar, and they have complete different meanings.

Jaebum corrects him with a smile on his face, sometimes even giving tips on how to differentiate between confusing words. He’s a good friend.

That’s what Jackson believes, at least. But the fellow students around him tend to avoid Jaebum, and any company he’s got. Jackson doesn’t understand what they tell him, blabbering too fast for Jackson to even fathom and they’re talking to him, and leave. He’s asked Jaebum about that a couple of times, but he never gets a reply. Radio silence.

Sometimes, Jaebum opens his mouth, says, “They-”

And shuts his mouth, sighing, he leaves somewhere. Jackson could never follow Jaebum’s fast pace with his comparatively short legs, but the farthest place he could follow his friend was the turning near a cafe, the one with pink neon lights at night and pale blue in the morning sign. Right before it, Jaebum takes a turn, goes left, and God knows where he disappears.

Today, though, Jackson is dead-set on in finding out where his precious friend goes, and maybe it could be their hangout place, like the one he had near his house back in Hong Kong. He’s come as far as the cafe, Jackson takes a big bite of his chocolate bar, he’ll need more energy to run, to keep up the pace with Jaebum’s fast legs. I’ll do it, Jackson tells himself, I’ll get to know what hides there.

There is certain feeling in his stomach, half-nervous and half-excited feeling. It’s a bad mix, because it stops Jackson’s steps for a second, he has to run a little fast to reach the turn, and when he looks at the road, Jaebum’s arm – the left one? That is where he’s got the big temporary tattoo, right? - is seen on the left side, Jackson takes slow steps, following him, he takes a run till the corner of the wall and peeks at the road.

There is a small garden-like place, with only two big stones kept horizontally, Jaebum is sitting between them, both his hands on the stones, his back facing Jackson, he’s saying something, Jackson guesses, because his shoulders are dropping, his jaw is moving.

Jackson moves forward with careful steps, making sure he doesn’t make any noise, once he’s close enough he hears Jaebum say, “I’m sorry I had to kill you, mom. Father, you too.”


End file.
